The telecommunications and computer industries are driving the demand for miniaturized analog and mixed signal circuits. Inductors are a critical component in the traditional discrete element circuits, such as impedence matching circuits, resonant tank circuits, linear filters, and power circuits, used in these industries. Since traditional inductors are bulky components, successful integration of the traditional discrete element circuits requires the development of miniaturized inductors.
One approach to miniaturizing an inductor is to use standard integrated circuit building blocks, such as resistors, capacitors, and active circuitry, such as operational amplifiers, to design an active inductor that simulates the electrical properties of a discrete inductor. Active inductors can be designed to have a high inductance and a high Q factor, but inductors fabricated using these designs consume a great deal of power and generate noise.
A second approach to miniaturizing an inductor is to fabricate a solenoid type inductor with a core using conventional integrated circuit manufacturing process technology. Unfortunately, conventional integrated circuit process steps do not lend themselves to precisely and inexpensively fabricating a helical structure with a core. So, integrated circuit process technology is only marginally compatible with manufacturing a solenoid type inductor.
A third approach, sometimes used in the fabrication of miniature inductors in gallium arsenide circuits, is to fabricate a spiral type inductor using conventional integrated circuit processes. Unfortunately, this approach has a high cost factor associated with it when applied to fabricating inductors for use in silicon integrated circuits. Silicon integrated circuits operate at lower frequencies than gallium arsenide circuits, and generally require inductors having a higher inductance than inductors used in gallium arsenide circuits. The higher inductance is realized in a spiral inductor occupying a large surface area on the silicon substrate.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.